desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Versprechen
"Das Versprechen" (Originaltitel: "Sunday in the Park with George") ist die 21.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 08.11.2005 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 08.05.2005 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Diesmal erfahren wir zunächst einiges über Sophie Bremmer – Susans Mutter. Sie ist eine romantische, aber auch recht naive Frau, die mittlerweile vier mal verheiratet war, mit einem Spieler, mit einem Trinker, einem Homosexuellen und schließlich nochmal mit Ehemann Nummer Zwei. Sie schwor sich, niemals wieder zu heiraten, als plötzlich Morty in Susans Haus auftaucht und Sophie bittet, ihn zu heiraten. Sie stimmt zu. Gabrielle merkt unterdessen, dass sich jemand an ihrer Antibaby-Pille zu schaffen gemacht hat. Carlos beteuert, dass er es nicht gewesen ist und schiebt es auf seine verstorbene Mutter. Lynette ist besorgt, weil sie und Tom bereits seit zehn Tagen keinen Sex mehr hatten und bisher die längste verkehrfreie Zeit lediglich neun Tage betrug. Unterdessen zieht Sophie endlich wieder bei Susan aus. Morty ermuntert Susan noch einmal Mike nicht aufzugeben. Bree und George verbringen immer mehr Zeit miteinander. Er will mit ihr sogar nach Italien fahren, doch sie erinnert ihn daran, dass sie verheiratet ist. Derweil haben Lynette und Tom Schwierigkeiten, einen romantischen Abend miteinander zu verbringen. Mr. Shaw, der Privatdetektiv, berichtet Paul davon, dass er von Susan Mayer beauftragt wurde, alles über Paul Young in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er schlägt Paul vor, sofort die Stadt zu verlassen, doch Paul entgegnet, dass das keine Option ist. Mr. Shaw trifft sich später noch mit Susan und erzählt ihr, wie mit Paul abgesprochen, genau das selbe wie Paul vor einiger Zeit. Angela änderte ihren Namen nach einem Streit mit einer Verwandten in Mary Alice. Dana Marie Young starb im Alter von 18 Monaten. Susan scheint damit zufrieden zu sein, als sie den Privatdetektiv aufträgt, mehr über Mike Delfino herauszufinden. Gabrielle gesteht nun auch John, dass sie schwanger ist, und dass sie nicht weiß, von wem das Kind ist. John reagiert geschockt, weiß er doch nicht, wie er für den Unterhalt aufkommen soll. Susan und Julie sitzen vor Mikes Akte. Susan traut sich nicht, die Akte zu lesen und so nimmt Julie sie an sich. Dabei erfahren wir, dass Mike einen Polizisten getötet hat. Auf einem Bild erkennt Susan schließlich Kendra wieder. Kendra sieht, wie Mike mit Noah in ihrem Garten redet. Sie stürmt auf die beiden zu, und fragt sie, was sie vorhaben. Die beiden Männer jedoch erzählen nichts. Rex fühlt sich immer schlechter. Er denkt darüber nach, den Kardiologen zu wechseln. Während Bree ein Rezept abholen will trifft sie auf Edie, die zufällig das Treffen von George und Bree mitbekommen hatte. Sie spricht Bree auf die Affäre an, doch Bree stellt sofort klar, dass sie und George lediglich Freunde sind. Sie macht klar, dass sie jemanden brauche, mit dem sie reden kann und dem sie ihr Herz ausschütten kann. Daraufhin fragt Edie, warum sie dies nicht mit Rex tun könne. Daraufhin hupt dieser genervt. Felicia ruft bei den Youngs an, um sich wieder mit Zach zu treffen. Diesmal nimmt jedoch Paul ab und entschuldigt seinen Sohn. Später versucht er seinen Sohn wieder dazu zu bringen, dem Umzug zuzustimmen. Hier erfahren wir auch, dass Zach hinter der Explosion von Susans Küche steckt. Lynette besorgt sich eine Dienstmädchen-Uniform um ihr Sexleben mit Tom aufzupeppen. Doch diesen Abend lässt Tom auf sich warten und Lynette schläft auf der Couch ein. Am nächsten Morgen schüttet Lynette Tom ihr Herz aus. Sie denkt, sie wäre nicht mehr genug für Tom, was dieser jedoch vehement bestreitet. Just in diesem Moment kommt Annabel wieder vorbei, um Tom mit zur Arbeit zu nehmen. John fährt zu den Solis' um endlich mit Carlos ins Reine zu kommen. Gabrielle versucht dies natürlich mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern. Sie erklärt ihm, dass egal wie der Vaterschaftstest ausgehen wird, er niemals der Vater dieses Kindes sein wird. Felicia, in Sorge um Zach, bricht in Pauls Haus ein und findet Zach schlafend in seinem Bett. Felicia entdeckt ein Fläschchen mit Pillen und entscheidet kurzerhand, Zach mit sich zu nehmen. Sie weckt ihn mit einer Ohrfeige und schafft ihn aus dem Haus. Für Paul hinterlässt sie einen Notiz: "Paul. Zach ist bei mir. Felicia." Tom kommt nach Hause und reicht Lynette einen Wecker. Er bittet sie, ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen, wenn der Wecker klingelt. Lynette tut, wie ihr geheißen und trifft im Schlafzimmer auf einen fast unbekleideten Tom. Paul kommt zu Felicia und fordert seinen Sohn zurück. Felicia gibt Paul die Kopien von Marthas Tagebuch und informiert ihn, dass sei alles über ihn weiß – auch, dass seine Frau und er ein Baby namens Dana entführt haben. Sie fordert ihn auf, die Stadt zu verlassen und irgendwo anders ein neues Leben zu beginnen – Zach würde aber bei ihr bleiben. Am Ende bleibt Paul nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Sohn bei Felicia zurück zu lassen, wenn er nicht von der Polizei abgeführt werden soll. Auf die Frage, ob er wenigstens Auf wiedersehen sagen könne, antwortet Felicia, dass auch sie keine Chance hatte, sich von ihrer Schwester zu verabschieden. Als Paul wütend das Haus verlassen hatte, zieht Felicia ihre Hand unter dem Tisch hervor. Während des ganzen Gespräches hatte sie ein Messer unter dem Tisch. Susan sucht Kendra auf. Endlich erfährt sie die Wahrheit über Mike. Er war nicht der Drogenhändler, sondern Deirdre. Sie wurde immer wieder von der Polizei verhaftet und irgendwann zwang sie ein Polizist zum Sex, als Gegenzug müsste sie nicht ins Gefängnis. Mike habe das herausgefunden und hat versucht, diesem ein Ende zu setzen. Dabei stürzten Polizist und Mike von einem Balkon und der Polizist ist gestorben – es war also Selbstverteidigung, kein Totschlag. Bree versucht sich mit Rex zu unterhalten und ihn an ihre Reise nach Italien zu erinnern. Während Bree in romantischen Gedanken abschweift muss sie erkennen, dass ihr Mann alles andere als romantisch ist. Zu guter Letzt: Bree und Rex warten auf Rex' Resultate. Tom und Lynette küssen sich leidenschaftlich bevor Tom zur Arbeit aufbricht. John arbeitet wieder als Gärtner bei den Solis und muss beobachten, wie Carlos und Gabrielle sich küssen. Paul bereitet sich darauf vor, die Stadt zu verlassen. Susan sucht Mike auf und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. Abschlieeßende Worte von Mary Alice "Das Eheversprechen ist wirklich ganz einfach: Zwei Menschen geben sich das Wort zusammen zu bleiben, in guten und in schlechten Zeiten, in Reichtum und im Armut, in Krankheit und in Gesundheit, sich zu lieben und sich zu ehren, alle anderen aufzugeben, bis dass der Tod sie scheidet. Ja, das Versprechen ist einfach - jemanden zu finden, der ein solches Versprechen wert ist, das ist das schwierige daran. Aber wenn es uns gelingt, dann sind wir von da an glücklich bis zum Lebensende." Kategorie:Staffel 1